Pink and Yellow
by cess525
Summary: Written for SJ o thon that replicartertje posted on GW. Using the two ideas He wore an itsy bitsy tiny weenie yellow... and Big Pink Poofy Dress. SamJack.


Pink and Yellow

Author: cess525

Pairings: Sam & Jack

Season: After 10

Spoilers: none that I know of

Summary: For S/J-o-thon that Replicartertje posted. This is using the prompts: _Big Pink Poofy Dress_ and _He wore an itsy bitsy tiny weenie yellow..._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to Anne for Betaing all errors are my own. On with the show...

* * *

"Do it again!" a little voice squealed out. Jack, hearing this, made his way quietly down the hall - he had to see what was causing such excitement. 

As he peeked around the wall between the hall and the living room he saw a sight he never could have imagined. Carter was in the middle of the room dancing around in circles like a ballerina while a little girl mimicked the same moves beside her. The vision of Carter doing ballet wasn't what held Jack's attention. No, it was what she was wearing. Carter was in the ugliest outfit imaginable; a big, pink, poofy dress that looked like it was straight out of the 80's; big sleeves and big skirt - all that was missing was the big hair. There was enough crinoline in the dress that the New York Ballet Company had probably had to do without that year. The sight of Sam in that dress and the dancing took Jack over the edge. Stepping fully in the room, laughing, he made his presence known to Sam and the little girl.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed as she danced/ran her way over to him and jumped into his now awaiting arms.

"Princess, you been teaching mommy how to dance?" Jack asked while checking over his little girl. She was so much like her mom in looks, but the energy and personality were all him.

"Uh huh, and look what Aunt Cassie got me." She wiggled her way out of his arms and started to spin around. It was a dress that had about as much crinoline as Carter's, but only in the skirt - whereas Carter's dress had it everywhere. This little dress was also a light blue and it was easy to see that the little girl loved her dress; Carter looked like she wanted to take her dress off ASAP.

"It's beautiful, princess." The little girl continued to spin around watching the skirt flare up as she swirled.

"Katy." Carter called to the little girl.

"Yes mommy?"

"Time to get ready for bed."

"Do I have to take off the dress?" Katy asked disappointed.

"You don't want to accidentally hurt it while you sleep do you?" her mother asked.

"No."

"Don't worry, you can wear it tomorrow." Hearing that, Katy perked up and ran out of the room.

"Katy." Jack called out to her. Katy stopped mid step and looked over her shoulder questioningly. He put a finger in front of his mouth signifying for her to be quiet. Realization dawned on her face as she slowly tip-toed back down the hallway.

Jack turned back towards Carter so he could comment on her dress only to see she was trying to control her laughter. He looked confused. "Carter!" He said with his command voice.

"Sorry Jack but…" She could not hold in the laughter anymore. It came bursting out and all she could do was point to the itsy bitsy tiny weenie yellow banana hat on his head.

"Oh fer crying out loud!" Jack stated as he hurriedly tried to take the _Bananas in Pajamas_ hat off his head. "Alex made me put it on while I read him his bedtime story." Jack grumbled in defence.

"Oh, and I put this on for fun?" Sam asked as she picked up the crinoline skirt and dropped it again.

"But it's _so _you." Jack said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sam asked in a mocking tone.

"Any chance I can take you out of it?" Jack asked moving towards her.

"That all depends." Sam answered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"DADDY, I'm ready!"

"KATY! What have I said about yelling when your brother is in bed?" Jack yelled back down the hall in frustration.

"Oops." Sounding almost like_ sorry_, could be heard from Katy's room and Sam tried to stifle her giggles into Jack's shoulder. Jack turned back towards Sam "I'll deal with you later," Jack said in mock annoyance; he quickly kissed her on the forehead before heading back down the hall towards the kids rooms.

"I'll check on Alex, make sure he's still asleep." Sam said as she followed.

"Sam." Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Keep the dress on." He added suggestively with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Sam, caught off guard by the comment, took a moment to regroup.

"Only if you wear the hat."


End file.
